


Fixed

by efnisien



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen, Humor, Silly, puppet!angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efnisien/pseuds/efnisien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike has some questions for Puppet Angel.  Written for all_choseny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fixed

After Angel got back from his date with Nina, he found Spike sitting on his desk.

"Spike," Angel said warningly, which was hard to do when you were only knee-height.

"So, mate," Spike said, unfazed, "I've been wondering about something."

Angel glared at him. "What?"

"Are all your bits intact?" Spike said. "After all, you're full of stuffing, so all your internal organs are gone, right?"

"I'm a children's puppet," Angel said discouragingly.

"Does this mean you're fixed?" Spike said.

This time, Spike managed to flee into the elevator and close its doors before Angel could beat him up again.


End file.
